Fire Striker/Red Tigers Transcript
(episode starts off with a young Shun playing video games) Shun: Take that and that AND THAT. Shun's Dad: Shun, come on. You gonna be late for school! Shun: Coming! (Shun gets his backpack) (He heads down downstairs) Shun: Bye Mom, bye dad! Shun's mom and dad: Bye! (Shun runs to the bus stop) (The bus comes) (Shun goes inside it) (He sees a seat open) (He seats in it) (A blonde girl comes to him) ???: Is this seat taken? Shun: Nah you can sit here. Blonde girl: Oh ok, thanks! Shun: I have never seen you before. You new or something? Blonde girl: Yeah, I am. Shun: Oh, well I am Shun. Blonde girl: Melissa. Shun: So what brings you here. Melissa: Nothing interesting, my Dad just got a new job. Shun: Oh ok. (Shun gets his phone out) Melissa: Woah, you like Aqua Teen Hunger Force! Shun: Yeah, you like that show? Melissa: I love it. Shun: Ooo sweet! Who is your favorite character? Melissa: My favorite character is Master Shake! Shun: My fav is Frylock, he is such a badass. Melissa: He is cool but nothing beats Master Shake Shun: Frylock just sent you a message (Melissa chuckles) (They continue talking, until they finally pull up to the school) Shun: Wait so did you get your schedule yet? Melissa: Yea. Shun: Can I see if we have any classes together. Melissa: Sure. (Shun sees it) Shun: Sweet, we have English class together. Well see you 5th period. Melissa: Uh ok, bye! (Shun leaves and Melissa blushes) (Shun goes to his locker and put stuff in it) (He hears a group of students yelling fight) Red Tigers Member: Y'all bunch of pussies, doing a drive by and shit. White dragon member: Hell yeah, we do what we want, you got a problem with that. Red Tiger Member: Do that shit again and we will fuck all of yall up. White Dragon Member: Oh please I will end yall in a millisecond. Now sit yo dumbass down. (White dragon member pushes the red tiger member) Kids: oooo! (The red tiger member punches white dragon member) Kids: OOOOOO! (White Dragon member tries punching but the red tiger member dodges and punches him again) (White Dragon member lands a hit on him) (Red tiger member grabs his legs and then slams him to the ground and continue beating him up) Shun: Damn. (Teacher comes in) Teacher: What the hell are you guys doing? (Everyone, including Shun flees the scene) Teacher: Effing kids. (Shun rushes to his class) Shun: Well that was a close one. (He then finds a seat) (Shun put his notebook on a desk and took his seat) (The red tigers member that was fighting, comes to class) (Red tigers member comes to Shun) Red tigers member: Aye punk, you in my seat. Shun: Since when did we have seating charts. Red Tigers member: I sit in that seat everyday, so you should know that's my seat. Shun: Well that's pretty gay. Michael: Do you know who I am? Shun: Uh, your name is Michael, you not scaring anybody. (Michael punch Shun) Classmates: Oooo! (Shun tries to throw a punch but misses) (Teacher comes in) Teacher: Settle down class! Shun and classmates: Yes m'am! (Michael takes the seat) Shun: You a pussy for that cheap shot. Michael: Yeah, yeah. Sit yo dumbass down. (Shun goes to a random seat and sits down) (It then shows the clock ticking) (Then transitions to Shun walking to English class) Melissa: Aye Shun, wait up! Shun: Oh hi Melissa! Melissa: Hey! Do you know where the english room is? Shun: Oh, yeah, just follow me. Melissa: Oh ok....you know this school sure is wild. Shun: Tell me about it, there's gangs, fights happening every like 9 seconds. (Shows kids fighting in the background) Melissa: Why doesn't the school do anything about it? Shun: These teachers blind, they ain't going to do shit bruh. Melissa: Oh ok. (they kept on walking) Shun: So where did you come from? Melissa: Oh I used to live in California, but then I got expelled. My dad got a new job anyways, so we moved here. Shun: Why, you look so nice. Melissa: There's more that meets the eye Shun: Well, that's fair and now we have arrived (They go inside the english room) (Shun sees Michael) (Michael flips him off) (Shun rolls his eyes) Teacher: Hello Shun and you are our new student! What's your name? Melissa: Melissa. Teacher: Nice to meet you, you could sit next to Michael. Shun: Heh, sucks to be you. Melissa: Why? Shun: Michael a douche. Melissa: How bad can he be. Shun: Bad. (Shun takes his seat and then Melissa takes her seat) (Bell rings) (Then shows clock ticking faster) (Bell rings) (Shun goes to his locker) (Melissa walks up to him) Melissa: Well, it was nice meeting you Shun! Shun: Nice meeting you too, Melissa. Do you want me to show you around the town or something? Melissa: I would love that, but I gotta get home soon. Shun: Oh ok. Well, can I get at least get your number though. Melissa: Sure! More coming soon.